Danielle is in the Pokemon World
by Dani Ziva Sakura Phantom Berg
Summary: Danielle lost her family and friends and the gods notices how sad she is and sends her to the Pokemon world. In this story Danielle will be able to change her form into a human and any other form. What will happen? This is story is up for adoption and is on hold forever or until I get inspire to write it again. Sorry for those who liked it. Please read and Review bergstrom528
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Danny Phantom or Pokemon and the songs used in this story.**

**If you have seen the show then you know what the characters look like, and Danielle's other forms are of Dragons and other animals.**

**If you haven't seen the shows then please watch them.**

**Please read and review.**

**chapter one**

Danielle just lost her family, when the gods notices how sad she is, so they send her to the Pokemon world in her dragon form, in this form she is a White Mountain dragon with green eyes. Ash is traveling with Dawn, and Brock, when his Pikachu is kidnapped and he is in a small cage. Ash, Dawn and Brock are in cages. Danielle is flying above them and she sees that they have been capture, so she attacks with her fire breathe, who did that? Asked Jessie.

Let them go, or face my wrath said Danielle coldly. WHAT? Yelled team rocket. I said let them go, since you didn't listen here goes nothing said Danielle. Danielle changes her form into her wolf form and she uses her speed and attacks with ice.

We are blasting off again said team rocket as they are sent flying. Thanks for the help said Ash. Whatever, you weakling said Danielle coldly. Danielle turns to leave, please don't go, I want to battle you said Ash. No, you are too weak for my taste said Danielle. Danielle is about to leave when she realize that her body is weaken to the point of wanting to faint, and that if she doesn't find a place soon, she'll be in a healing trace coma. Danielle tries to walk away, when she faints, we need to get this Pokemon to the Pokemon center said Brock. They pick up Danielle and take her to nurse joy.

Danielle wakes up two days later, where am I? asked Danielle. That is when Ash walks in and sees that Danielle is awake. Thank goodness your awake said Ash. Thank you for the assistance said Danielle. What happen back there? asked Ash. When I changed worlds, it takes a lot of my energy said Danielle. I have to get going said Danielle. Why? asked Ash. I have to go back home and jump of a cliff and kill myself said Danielle. WHAT?! yelled Ash. That is when Dawn, Brock come in. Whats going on here? we heard yelling said Dawn.

I'm sorry said Ash. Look, I don't care about life anymore, since I don't have a purpose anymore, then what's the point said Danielle. Why? asked Ash. It doesn't concerned you, you weakling said Danielle coldly. Danielle gets up and she starts to leave, when she sees Ash standing in front of her to prevent her from wanting to kill herself. Danielle has a smile, Okay, why don't you try to capture me, since I'm an undiscovered Pokemon said Danielle. What? asked Ash.

They go outside and battle and Ash wins and captures Danielle. He calls Danielle out, welcome to the team. Danielle walks pass Ash, and goes to a small hill. What's wrong with her asked Dawn. Danielle remembers a song she used to sing when she felt down. the song is sound the bugle by Bryan Adams

**"Sound The Bugle"**

**Sound the bugle now - play it just for me**  
**As the seasons change - remember how I used to be**  
**Now I can't go on - I can't even start**  
**I've got nothing left - just an empty heart**

**I'm a soldier - wounded so I must give up the fight**  
**There's nothing more for me - lead me away...**  
**Or leave me lying here**

**Sound the bugle now - tell them I don't care**  
**There's not a road I know - that leads to anywhere**  
**Without a light I fear that I will stumble in the dark**  
**Lay right down - decide not to go on**

**Then from on high - somewhere in the distance**  
**There's a voice that calls, "Remember who you are"**  
**If you lose yourself - your courage soon will follow**

**So be strong tonight - remember who you are**  
**Yeah you're a soldier now - fighting in a battle**  
**To be free once more - yeah, that's worth fighting for**

After singing the song, Danielle walks past the others with tears in her eyes. Why is she so sad? asked Dawn. Ash, Dawn and Brock continue on there journey, they are at Twinleaf for a contest. I choose you Danielle said Ash. Use fire breathe said Ash. Danielle looks at Ash, then she lays down. What is going on with Ash's Pokemon said the announcer. Danielle, come on please use the attack said Ash. Danielle just lays there, please use the attack said Ash. Danielle just lay there, then Danielle tries to use her fire breathe, but it doesn't work at all. Danielle keeps on trying, until she realizes that she is in her wolf form, so she changes her form into her nine tailed fox form and uses her fire breathe, finally said Ash. Then used I ice beam on the flame said Ash. Danielle changes her form into her wolf form and she uses ice beam and it looks like an ice fire attack.

After the first round and Ash makes it, what was all that about? asked Ash. I'm sorry, I don't feel like helping you, until you have earned my respect weakling said Danielle. Zoey, May and Dawn walks in they hears what Danielle said. What? asked Ash. To earned my respect is to see how far you would go for your Pokemon said Danielle. Danielle then turns and walks past Dawn and her friends, what was that about? asked Zoey. I don't know said Dawn. The next day, Danielle I choose you said Ash.

Danielle comes out, used fire on piplup said Ash. Danielle just lays there, piplup use whirlpool said Dawn. Danielle sees the whrilpool and she just lays there. Dodge it said Ash. Danielle gets up and dodges it and she sings a song called Natsuhiboshi from Naruto.

**Natsuhiboshi**

**Natsuhiboshi naze akai?**  
**Yuube kanashii yume wo miita**  
**Naite hanashita**  
**Akai me yo**

**Natsuhiboshi naze mayou**

**Kieta warashi wo sagashiteru**  
**Dakara kanashii yume wo miru**

**-= Translation =-**

**Natsuhiboshi, why are you so red?**  
**Because I had a sad dream last night**  
**My eyes are red from the tears I shed **  
**Swollen as I cry**

**Natsuhiboshi, Why've you lost your way?**  
**I'm searching for a child who's gone afar**  
**He can't be found though I searchd all day**  
**My sad dreams come once more**

After singing the song, piplup is asleep, Danielle then uses her ice beam and it knock piplup out. Since piplup is knocked out, Ash wins said the announcer. Wow, that was amazing said Dawn. Danielle is returned and the next day, I choose you Danielle. Danielle just lays there, Go Glameow, use shadow ball said Zoey. Danielle dodge it said Ash. Danielle sees the shadow ball, but she lays there and takes the hit, is that all you got said Danielle coldly. Lighting strike said Danielle. Glameow is unable to fight, so the victor is Ash said the announcer. After the battle, Danielle realizes that Zoey's Glameow attack hit her to the point where her powers could hurt someone severely.

That night, Danielle goes outside and train to get her powers under control. Ash watches Danielle and notices her powers are out of control. Danielle uses everything to get her powers under control, this is bad, if I don't get control soon, my powers could cause injuries to other thinks Danielle. The next day, go Danielle said Ash. Danielle stands there, used lighting strike said Ash. Danielle looks at Ash and shakes her head no, why? asked Ash. I can't used that attacked without somebody getting really injured said Danielle. What do you mean? asked Ash. My powers right now are out of control, because of Glameow's attack said Danielle. I think I can use ice beam and fire beam said Danielle. Okay said Ash, Danielle then uses before attacks and knocks out the other Pokemon and wins the contest.

Thank you, Danielle said Ash, whatever said Danielle. Ash, Brock , Dawn, Zoey and May decided to journey together. Danielle, come on out said Ash. Danielle then goes to a near by tree and uses her powers to get it under control, but nothing is working and Danielle is getting concerned. What's wrong with her? asked Zoey. Danielle then walks past Zoey and she tries to change her form to her dragon form, but nothing is working. Danielle knows what has to be done, she has to go into her human form, for the next three days until her powers are under control. Danielle walks past Ash and transforms into her human form. Man, I can't believe I had to go in this form said Danielle. Who are you? asked Ash. It's me, Danielle said Danielle. What, but how? asked May.

My powers become out of control, to the point where I could injured someone severely said Danielle. What, but how? asked Dawn. When Glameow used her shadow ball and I just stood there and not dodge it, it caused my powers to go out of control, I will have to stay in my human form for the next three days said Danielle. Can you tell us about you? asked Ash. Sure said Danielle. About four days ago, my family and friends were killed, but the thing is I don't know who did it said Danielle with tears in her eyes. Danielle then walks away, wait said Zoey. The girls hugs Danielle. Danielle has a smile and she remembers a song called when you're gone by Avril Lavigne for her lost family and friends.

**"When You're Gone"**

**I always needed time on my own**  
**I never thought I'd need you there when I cry**  
**And the days feel like years when I'm alone**  
**And the bed where you lie**  
**Is made up on your side**

**_[Pre-chorus:]_**  
**When you walk away I count the steps that you take**  
**Do you see how much I need you right now?**

**_[Chorus:]_**  
**When you're gone**  
**The pieces of my heart are missing you**  
**When you're gone**  
**The face I came to know is missing too**  
**When you're gone**  
**The words I need to hear to always get me through the day**  
**And make it OK**  
**I miss you**

**I've never felt this way before**  
**Everything that I do reminds me of you**  
**And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor**  
**And they smell just like you,**  
**I love the things that you do**

**_[Pre-chorus]_**

**_[Chorus]_**

**We were made for each other**  
**Out here forever**  
**I know we were, yeah, yeah**  
**All I ever wanted was for you to know**  
**Everything I do, I give my heart and soul**  
**I can hardly breathe, I need to feel you here with me, yeah**

**_[Chorus:]_**  
**When you're gone**  
**The pieces of my heart are missing you**  
**When you're gone**  
**The face I came to know is missing too**  
**When you're gone**  
**The words I need to hear will always get me through the day**  
**And make it OK**  
**I miss you**

Danielle remembers another song called because of you by Kelly Clarkson.

**"Because Of You"**

**I will not make the same mistakes that you did**  
**I will not let myself**  
**Cause my heart so much misery**  
**I will not break the way you did,**  
**You fell so hard**  
**I've learned the hard way**  
**To never let it get that far**

**Because of you**  
**I never stray too far from the sidewalk**  
**Because of you**  
**I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt**  
**Because of you**  
**I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me**  
**Because of you**  
**I am afraid**

**I lose my way**  
**And it's not too long before you point it out**  
**I cannot cry**  
**Because I know that's weakness in your eyes**  
**I'm forced to fake**  
**A smile, a laugh everyday of my life**  
**My heart can't possibly break**  
**When it wasn't even whole to start with**

**Because of you**  
**I never stray too far from the sidewalk**  
**Because of you**  
**I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt**  
**Because of you**  
**I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me**  
**Because of you**  
**I am afraid**

**I watched you die**  
**I heard you cry every night in your sleep**  
**I was so young**  
**You should have known better than to lean on me**  
**You never thought of anyone else**  
**You just saw your pain**  
**And now I cry in the middle of the night**  
**For the same damn thing**

**Because of you**  
**I never stray too far from the sidewalk**  
**Because of you**  
**I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt**  
**Because of you**  
**I try my hardest just to forget everything**  
**Because of you**  
**I don't know how to let anyone else in**  
**Because of you**  
**I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty**  
**Because of you**  
**I am afraid**

**Because of you**  
**Because of you**

**In the next chapter we will see what will happens with Danielle's powers. Please read and review.**

**bergstrom528**


	2. Chapter 2 Danielle leaves and Returns

**I don't own Danny Phantom or Pokemon.**

**If you have seen Pokemon and Danny Phantom then you know what they look like, if you haven't then please watch the shows.**

**Danielle's tiger form is a white tiger. **

**Please read and review **

**Chapter 2: Danielle leaves Ash and Returns two years later!**

After being in her human form for three days, Danielle's powers are still out of control. The group is out camping, when Danielle walks out side to train. Ash sees Danielle change her form into her wolf form, and she tries using ice beam, but nothing is working. Danielle becomes frustrated that her powers attacks Ash with ice beam, AHHHH?! Said Ash.

What the hell is going on here? Asked May. Danielle then tries to turn into her human form, but it doesn't work. Oh man, this isn't good said Danielle. Danielle then turns and goes up the tree and tries to get her powers under control.

I have no choice, but to leave and not come back, not until my powers become under control again thinks Danielle. Ash, I need you to let me go into the wild, so I can get my powers under control, because if I don't somebody will get hurt really badly said Danielle. I understand said Ash. Thank you said Danielle.

It's been two years, since Danielle left the group and she now has her powers under control. Ash and his new friends Iris and Cilan are attacked by some roger Pokemon. They get ready for pain but when none comes they open their eyes. Ice shield said Danielle. The roger Pokemon used fire attacked on Danielle, Danielle dodges and she changes her wolf form into her dragon form and she uses fire attacks on the rouge Pokemon. After that the rouge Pokemon runs away, I'm looking for Ash said Danielle.

I'm Ash, who are you? Asked Ash. Danielle then changes her form into her human form and Danielle walks past Iris and Cilan. It's Danielle, Ash said Danielle. Danielle as in the Pokemon that had to leave for the safety of the other Pokemon said Ash. It's great to see you again Ash, said Danielle. I miss you Danielle, said Ash. I want to join you on your Pokemon journey said Danielle. Sure said Ash.

So, what was it like being in the wild? asked Ash. It sucked, because my powers nearly cost a mudslide said Danielle. Wow said Ash. The next day, the group make it into a town and they are attacked by Aerodactyl and are about to get injured, when Danielle uses her ice shield and the shield fails when Aerodactyl uses fire attack. (AN: this my story so the Pokemon will have different kinds of attacks.) Danielle is injured and Ash looks at Danielle and stands in front of her as the Aerodactyl is getting ready to fire another attacked.

The fire ball is about to hit Ash, when Danielle uses her remaining energy and puts a water shield while she changes into her wolf form. Danielle then lays still and stops moving, Danielle no said Ash with tears in his eyes. The Aerodactyl leaves and Ash picks up Danielle and takes her to the Pokemon center. Nurse Joy looks at Danielle and is trying everything to keep Danielle alive, but nothing is working. Danielle hang in there, please don't give up, come on keep on fighting said Ash.

With Danielle in between heaven and staying on earth, I want to live but my family is calling me to join them. Danielle looks at her family and she decides that she will stay with Ash and help him out with his Pokemon Journey. I'm sorry, but he needs me and I will miss you guys said Danielle to her family. We understand and we are proud of you said Danny. We will remember that you tried to save us all, but Vlad weaken you to the point of exhaustion said Jazz. Now go and live your life said everybody.

Nurse Joy comes in, I tried everything, but she won't make it said Nurse Joy. They go in, when Danielle's body start glow a green color. Danielle wakes up, my healing ability has finally kid in said Danielle. What, you mean your healing ability has kicked in finally said Ash. I have been having trouble with that ability for a year said Danielle. Danielle tries to get out of the bed, when she realizes she can't move her body. Danielle just stays in the bed, whats going on? asked Ash. My body won't move, until I'm fully healed said Danielle.

The next two days, Danielle's body heals and Ash is getting ready for a gym battle. I want to help you in your next gym battle said Danielle. Okay said Ash, so they are training and the next day they walked to the gym. Okay Ash you can used all your Pokemon said the gym leader. I choose you, Danielle said Ash. Danielle use lighting strike said Ash, Danielle uses the attacked in her nine tailed fox form. The gym leader's Pokemon Ponyta is hit, but gets back up and uses her flame attacked, Danielle use water strike. Danielle uses the attacked as she changes her form into her wolf form, what the hell? said the gym leader.

What is with your Pokemon asked the gym leader, Danielle can change her form into any form said Ash. Danielle use earth strike said Ash, and Danielle uses earth strike as she changes into her tiger form. Whoa, that's new said Ash. Ponyta is unable to battle, Danielle wins this round said the referee. The gym leader calls out Charizard. Charizard use wing attack said the gym leader, Danielle dodge said Ash. Danielle dodges by changing her form into her dragon form and she uses dragon claw and it hits Charizard. Charizard is unable to fight, call out your last Pokemon said the referee. Danielle looks at Ash, she is tired. I can't do another form, and I need a rest said Danielle to Ash. The gym leaders calls out Pikachu.

Return Danielle and come on out Snivy said Ash. Basically Ash wins his gym battle. They move on to the next town and he ins his next gym battle thanks to Danielle and his other Pokemon from Black and White. The gang are having lunch when the Genesect attacks and is about to injured Ash and his friends and their Pokemon. Danielle puts a shield up, but it gets destroy and Ash and friends get ready for pain, when none appears, Danielle has taken the hit and is knocked out. Mewtwo appears and uses her physic abilities and chase away the Genesect.

We have to get her to the Pokemon Center said Iris. They make it to the Pokemon center, but Danielle is weaken to the point where her healing abilities kick in. What happen to her? asked Nurse Joy. She protected us from an attack said Ash. I'm sorry Ash, but Danielle is in a coma.

**In the next chapter we will find out if Danielle wakes up from her coma.**

**AN: I know this chapter is short and I'm sorry if it's short.**

**bergstrom528**


	3. Chapter 3 Respect is Re-earned again

**I don't own Danny Phantom or Pokemon or the songs**

**AN: In this chapter there will be three songs, but in the next one there will only be one song.**

**AN: if you seen the shows then you know what they look like, but for those who haven't then please go**

**and watch the shows. **

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.**

**Danielle's lion form is a white lion with green eyes.**

**Sorry if this Chapter sucks, I'm up at 1 in the morning writing this chapter and I'm tired**

**bergstrom528**

**Chapter Three: Respect is re-earned again **

Danielle, hang in there said Ash, Danielle's healing abilities stops and Danielle is about to wake up, when she goes into shock. The nurse comes running on and is trying everything to save Danielle. After three hours of working on her, nothing works. I'm sorry Ash, but she's gone said Nurse Joy. No, please no said Ash with tears running down his face.

To Danielle, she left a clone of herself behind and she is in her white horse which is running away. To Ash, I'm so sorry, Ash said Iris. I miss her said Ash as they are walking out of the Pokemon center. Danielle is watching Ash walk out, that is when Nurse Joy runs out, wait I just discover that Danielle is alive, because she left a clone of herself behind, by using her powers said Nurse Joy. What, where is she? asked Ash. I don't know said Nurse Joy, Danielle is watching them. I'm sorry Ash, but it's for the best that you don't find me thinks Danielle.

The gang leave and they run into team plasma and N, the team plasma order there Pokemon to attack the gang and N. This is it, we are done for said Ash. (AN: All of there Pokemon are knocked out.) They close there eyes waiting for pain, when a green shield appears, What the hell is going on? asked Danielle while in her dragon form. What kind of Pokemon is that? asked N. Danielle then changes her form into her wolf form and uses ice beam, on team plasma, is that all you weaklings got, your complete waste of my time, you know where I could be right now said Danielle. Team plasma looks at Danielle, I could be sleeping, but no you attack my old trainer Ash, and you will pay for that said Danielle.

Danielle then transforms into her lion form, and attacks with all the elements. Team plasma are knocked out, Danielle then turn to leave. Wait, don't go, please become my Pokemon again said Ash. Save it, for someone who care, you weakling said Danielle coldly and she leaves. That was Danielle, one of my Pokemon said Ash, what? asked N. I thought she was died said Ash, I'm not dead, I left because, your weakling and don't deserve my service, in order to get me back you have to earn my respect said Danielle as she appears.

What? asked Iris, why is that? asked N. I want Ash to become stronger on his own said Danielle. What? asked Cilan, I'll see ya around said Danielle. Danielle then turns into her white eagle form and flies away. Ash is sadden and he starts to sing a song called If only tears Could bring you back from Pokemon

**If only Tears could Bring you back**

**How will I start**  
**Tomorrow without you here**  
**Who's heart will guide me**  
**When all the answers disappear**

**Is it too late**  
**Are you too far gone to stay**  
**This one's forever**  
**Should never have to go away**

**What will I do**  
**You know I'm only half without you**  
**How will I make it through**

**If only tears could bring you back to me**  
**If only love could find a way**  
**What I would do, what I would give**  
**If you returned to me someday**  
**Somehow, someway**  
**If my tears could bring you back to me**

**I'd cry you an ocean**  
**If you'd sail on home again**  
**Waves of emotion**  
**Will carry you, I know they can**

**Just love will guide you**  
**And your heart will chart the course**  
**Soon you'll be drifting**  
**Into the arms of your true north**

**Look in my eyes**  
**And you will see a million tears have gone by**  
**And still they're not dry**

**If only tears could bring you back to me**  
**If only love could find a way**  
**What I would do, what I would give**  
**If you returned to me someday**  
**Somehow, someway**  
**If my tears could bring you back to me**

**I hold you close**  
**And shout the words I only whispered before**  
**For one more chance, for one last dance**  
**There's not a thing I would not endure**

**If only tears could bring you back to me**  
**If only love could find a way**  
**What I would do, what I would give**  
**If you returned to me someday**  
**Somehow, someway**  
**If my tears could bring you back to me**

After hearing the song, Danielle returns and she looks at Ash with a smile, you know if you want you can battle me again and I'll see how you become strong said Danielle with a smile. Really? asked Ash, of course said Danielle. Ash calls out Snivy and orders Snivy to use energy ball, Danielle dodges it, then she uses her flame thrower in her lion form. Snivy is tries to dodge it, but is unable to and she becomes injured and is knocked out. Ash then calls out Charizard and orders Charizard to use dragon rush, it hits Danielle and it knocks her out, Danielle has a smile. Congratulations Ash, you have earned my respect said Danielle. Danielle then goes to Ash and changes her form into her human form.

Wow, that is so cool said N, thank you said Danielle. So, Danielle travels with Ash and company after being away for two weeks only. Later on that night, the gang camps out and Danielle sees Ash asleep, but Danielle knows what tomorrow is. The next day, the gang decides to eat breakfast and Cilan makes the breakfast. It's time to eat everyone, Danielle just looks at her food and she then turns and climbs a tree to remember all the good times with her family and friends. Danielle, aren't you hungry? asked Ash, mind your own business, weakling said Danielle coldly. Some of the Pokemon get ready to attack Danielle, when Danielle changes from her human form to her white with black spots jaguar form and she looks to the sky.

I wish they were here, whats the point of living and why should I continue living thinks Danielle. N looks at Danielle, What's wrong with her? asked N, while pointing at Danielle. I don't know said Ash, Danielle then changes into her eagle form and flies to the river and looks at her reflection and she remembers a song called Reflection from Mulan.

**Reflection (Mulan)****Look at me**  
**I will never pass for a perfect bride**  
**Or a perfect daughter.**  
**Can it be that I'm not meant to play this part?**  
**Now I see that if were truly to be myself**  
**I would break my family's heart.**  
**Who is that girl I see**  
**Staring straight back at me?**  
**Why is my reflection someone I don't know?**  
**Somehow I cannot hide who I am**  
**Though I tried.**  
**When will my reflection show who I am inside?**  
**When Will my reflection show who I am inside.**

After singing the song, Danielle looks at her reflection and starts to cry. Ash sees Danielle and tries to comfort her,but nothing is working. Danielle then looks at Ash, I need to tell you something said Danielle looking down. What is it? asked Ash, I used to be created for evil, until the original copy come and he accepted me as his family, but inside right now, I feel so confused and I just don't know what to do with my evil side said Danielle. What, I can help you and stand by your side said Ash , Really? asked Danielle. Yes said Ash,I don't believe you said Danielle. Ash the remembers a song called I'll stand by you by the Pretenders.

**"I'll Stand By You"**

**Oh, why you look so sad?**

**Tears are in your eyes**

**Come on and come to me now**  
**Don't be ashamed to cry**  
**Let me see you through**  
**'cause I've seen the dark side too**  
**When the night falls on you**  
**You don't know what to do**  
**Nothing you confess**  
**Could make me love you less**

**I'll stand by you**  
**I'll stand by you**  
**Won't let nobody hurt you**  
**I'll stand by you**

**So if you're mad, get mad**  
**Don't hold it all inside**  
**Come on and talk to me now**  
**Hey, what you got to hide?**  
**I get angry too**  
**Well I'm a lot like you**  
**When you're standing at the crossroads**  
**And don't know which path to choose**  
**Let me come along**  
**'cause even if you're wrong**

**I'll stand by you**  
**I'll stand by you**  
**Won't let nobody hurt you**  
**I'll stand by you**  
**Take me in, into your darkest hour**  
**And I'll never desert you**  
**I'll stand by you**

**And when...**  
**When the night falls on you, baby**  
**You're feeling all alone**  
**You won't be on your own**

**I'll stand by you**  
**I'll stand by you**  
**Won't let nobody hurt you**

**I'll stand by you**  
**Take me in, into your darkest hour**  
**And I'll never desert you**  
**I'll stand by you**  
**I'll stand by you**  
**Won't let nobody hurt you**  
**I'll stand by you**  
**Won't let nobody hurt you**  
**I'll stand by you**

After ash sings the song, Danielle has a smile and she starts to dance around. Today is the day of my family and friends passing said Danielle with sadness, Oh my, I'm sorry said Ash. I just need sometime by myself said Danielle. They give Danielle some time alone and the next day Danielle is her old self.

**In the next chapter, Team rocket and plasma are going to team together and they will injured Danielle to being in a coma, PLEASE READ**

**bergstrom528**


End file.
